The Weasel And The Ferret
by Malfoy'sgurl5692
Summary: Ginny Weasley is over Harry Potter. And Draco Malfoy has supposedly Changed. One day they are forced to be together. please RR!chap.4 up
1. The Hogwarts Express

Author's note: This is my first fan fic. It is D/G and maybe a little Hr/R. Please read this and tell me what you think!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm rich, I'm famous , I own these characters..... and i'm a liar. I own none of this.... well except maybe the plot..... and you'll never take that away from me!!!!!!  
  
The weasel and the ferret.  
  
Chapter one :The Hogwarts' Express  
  
Ginny Weasley sat alone on the Hogwarts' Express. She stared out the small window as she thought about how Harry Potter had ignored her the whole summer.  
Damn that Harry!! She thought to herself, why did he have to lead me on like that? Why couldn't he just say ' Ginny I'm sorry , but I only see you as a sister.' Instead of kissing me like he had this summer??  
Suddenly someone opened the door.  
  
" Umm...sorry. I thought this was empty." said a cold, yet familiar voice.  
  
"It's okay. Sit if you like. It's not like I'm doing anything important." Ginny replied.  
  
Suddenly Ginny looked over to the person moving towards the seat in front of her.  
  
" Malfoy?!!!" She exclaimed.  
  
" Whoa! Weasel, be quiet. Unless you want to Dream Team to come running in here." He sneered.  
" Go away, Malfoy." Ginny demanded.  
  
" But you said I could sit." He whined.  
  
" Well.... that was before I knew it was you." She explained.  
  
Draco scowled.  
Wait a second...... does he really want to sit by me? Ginny thought.  
  
****~~~***  
  
Draco Malfoy couldn't beleive what was happening! He was actually sharing a compartment with a Weasley. And not just any Weasley , but the youngest... and the only girl.  
  
Oh come one, Draco , she's not that bad. Said a voice in his head. In fact, she's kind of cute.  
  
No, No!!! Draco protested. She's a Weasley.  
  
" Uh... Malfoy," said the littlest weasel,"what , may I ask, are you staring at?"  
  
" Oh nothing weasel." He lied." Nothing at all."  
  
After a few hours Bigger Weasel ( aka. Ron) , Mudblood ( Hermione) ,and Scarface (Harry) came in.  
  
"Yo, Gin..... You sure you don't want to come ..... Malfoy!? What the hell are you doing to my sister?" Screamed the bigger weasel in fury.  
  
Draco smirked. " Why weasel, I knew you were dumb, but I didn't know you were that dumb!"  
  
" Malfoy!!!" big weasel warned, shaking his fist.  
  
"Will you guys SHUT UP?!!!!" Boomed the littler weasel. "All of you, OUT!!!!!!  
  
They all left the compartment, including Draco.  
  
Boy is the bigger weasel gonna get it for this. Draco thought.  
  
Soon after, Draco found a compatrment all his own. And a few minutes later he was sound asleep.  
After a few hours of sleeping , Draco woke up to find the train slowing. Sonn after that it stopped and they were all at Hogwarts , School of witch craft and wizardy.  
  
TBC. 


	2. Snape Snaps

Disclaimer : Oh come on guys.. do you really think i own this??  
  
Chapter Two: Snape Snaps.  
  
" Ginny, are you okay?" Asked Ginny's friend Joanna Sykes.  
  
" Yeah (cough cough) I'm ( cough) O(cough)K , Joanna." She replied.  
  
" Call me JoJo." Joanna said.  
  
" OK. JoJo." Ginny agreed. " How come it's JoJo now? For the last five years it has been Jana, so why the sudden change?"  
  
" I was tired of being called Jana all the time." JoJo explained.  
  
" Oh.. Right." Ginny said. " So why didn't you go to breakfast?"  
  
" Wasn't hungry." Replied Ginny's tall friend." Plus I wanted to make sure you were allright....... now enough about that ...... we're gonna be late for potions so hurry up!!!"  
  
JoJo was right! they were late.  
  
They left the common room , and they headed towards the dungeons. On the way there Ginny bumped into someone.  
  
" Here, Let me help you, " whispered a familiar voice.  
  
Ginny lifted her head and stared into the gray eyes that belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy!!  
  
" No, Malfoy. I don't (cough) need (cough) your help." She protested.  
  
" You sure?" She nodded. " OK. Well ..... see ya."  
  
He walked away.  
  
Oooh!!! He is really cute! Ginny thought to herself. ..... Wait!!! Did I just call Malfoy cute?! This is not happening!!!!!  
  
When she got to the Potions lab, she was really late.And Snape was not in a mood to be trifled with.  
" Ahh. Miss Weasley, I was afraid a first year had cursed you and put you in the Hospital Wing. But now I see you are just fine. Now please take your seat."  
  
Everyone in Gryffindor was surprised that he didn't take any points..... but that didn't last very long.  
  
" Oh, and by the way, 50 points from Gryffindor!"  
  
The Slytherins snickered as the Gryffindors scowled.  
  
" Twenty points from Slytherin , for disrupting class. Now , all of you, back to work. Oh and miss weasley, before I forget, you are to serve a week of detention. So be in here at no later than seven tonight to recieve your first punishment."  
  
Ginny sat through the class, not saying a word. And finally it ended. And she left.  
  
***~~~***  
  
Draco scowled as he walked to the library.  
  
How dare that man give me, a member of his own house! and not to mention a malfoy! a detention??? And a weeks worth at that.  
  
Draco , like Ginny, had been given a weeks worth of detentions from Professor Snape.  
  
After a few minutes of walking , he found the little weasel sitting in a corner coughing her lungs out.  
  
" Hi, you need some help or something?" He asked.  
  
" Oh. Uhh... Hi. No..... Hey you look mad. Are you ok?" She asked.  
  
" I'm fine. The question is , are you OK? " He replied.  
  
" Oh. I'm just perfect!" She managed to squeal without coughing.  
  
Suddenlt she had a fit of coughing and fainted.  
  
Draco caught her right before she hit the floor.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
A/N: I know it's sort of a cliffy. But please don't kill me!! Just keep on reading!!! 


	3. More Than What She Wants

A/N I know Draco seems ooc but like it says in the summary, he's changed.  
  
More Than What She Wants.  
  
Draco carried Ginny to the Hospital Wing.  
  
" Madame Pomfrey, could you help me... or am I gonna have to stay here for an hour?" Draco said impatiently.  
  
" I'm coming. Now what is is Mr. Malfoy?" Madame Pomfrey groaned.  
  
"Oh, my. Bring her over here, Mr. Malfoy. " She instructed.  
  
He brought her over to the bed that Madame Pomfrey was standing by.  
  
" Is she gonna be OK, or not?" He asked , worried about Ginny's health.  
  
" Well, I'm afraid she has Gurndurp..."  
  
" What's Gurndurp?" He interrupted.  
  
" Why , Mr. Malfoy. I'm surprised at you! Every Pure blood Wizard knows about Gurndurp...... But any way. Gurndurp is a cold like virus that lasts for about two years , at least, and it makes you weak and sometimes you can have tyerrible coughing fits and faint. There is no antidote but I will give Miss Weasley a potion to help the coughing after she awakens." She explained.  
  
" Umm.. OK. And when will she wake up?"  
  
" Oh in a few minutes. No more than ten. "  
  
A few minutes later, Ginny woke up.  
  
" Where am I?" She asked.  
  
" You're in the Hospital Wing, Ginny."  
  
" Uhh.... Ok..... Wait a second... did you just call me Ginny?"  
  
" It's your name isn't it?"  
  
" Yes, but only my friends... not enemies.... can call me that."She snapped.  
  
" Why do we have to be enemies?" Of course he knew the answer to this but he didn't care.  
  
" Well, duh!! you're a Malfoy and I'm a Weasley. It like an unwritten law , or something." Ginny replies.  
  
" So what?! I still want to be your friend." He said.  
  
" What heve you been smoking, Malfoy?"  
  
"Oh. Haha. Ginny. As soon as I tell you that I want to risk being disowned just to friends with you, you decide to laugh at me."  
  
By this time, Draco knew Ginny was confused. But that didn't change his mind.  
  
" Well maybe being friends with you is more than I want." She tried.  
  
" Oh, come on, Ginny. Just give me a chance!!" He pleaded.  
  
" I'll think about it." She vaguely promised.  
  
" You do that."  
  
" Uh.. Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley, sorry to interrupted but I need for Miss Weasley to drink this potion." Madame Pomfrey directed.  
  
Ginny did as Madame Pomfrey said, and then she was allowed to leave.  
  
Draco walked to his next class.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of you who reveiwed.  
  
Bobby--- I'm soory if these chpters aren't long enough, but i'm trying. I'll try to make the next chapter longer... Just keep reading them. ^-^ 


	4. The first detention and another first

The Weasel And The Ferret  
  
Chapter four: The First Detention... And Another First.  
  
Ginny walked to he first detention with Snape. She was glad that , for once, she was definately going to have a Malfoy Free Night.  
  
She had told Ron that she had to go to the Library... Luckily for her, Hermione had decided to nt go to the library that night so she wouldn't have to make up an excuse.  
  
When she reached Snape's classroom, she opened the door. When she stepped into the classroom, she let out a HUGE gasp.  
  
" Malfoy, what the freak are you doing here?!" She screamed.  
  
" Well ,hello , Weasel. I see we both have detention with Snape tonight." He replied in a smirk.  
  
God ! He's hot when he smirks, Ginny thoight to herself. Wait!!!! Did I just.... Oh NO!!!!! I did!!!  
  
Come on, Ginny!! A voice in her head screamed. You know it's true!!  
  
" Well... It's good to see you both on time." Snape sneered, making Ginny shriek (and jump).  
  
Ginny could barely make out the small out line of a smirk on the professor's lips.  
  
" Uhh... Professor , what is it that we have to do?" Draco.... I mean Malfoy....asked.  
  
" You will clean all of the broom and storage closets for the next week.... using No magic... so kindly hand over your wands." Snape replied.  
  
They both handed over their wands , reluctantly, of course.  
  
" Ok, now follow me and I'll show you the supply closet... and then you will start with the storage closet beside it." Snape said.  
  
After he showed them everything, he turned to leave them , but was stopped by Ginny.  
  
" You're not leaving us alone are you?" She demanded.  
  
" Oh , no I'm going to sit here and watch you two clean." He said, his voice pouring with sarcasm.  
  
Ginny frowned as the professor left her with Dr.... Malfoy.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Draco Malfoy stood in a dark, closed storage closet with Ginny Weasley. He knew what would happen if it was anyone else.... but with this girl , nothing but arguing, and cleaning, would go on.  
  
" Come on , Malfoy. Let's get started."Ginny said.  
  
He wanted to argue, But then he looked into her chocolate eyes.All he managed to say was, "OK."  
  
After ten minutes of cleaning, Draco stopped and looked up at Ginny. Who was, surprisingly, looking back at him.  
" Do you....." Draco started but was interrupted by Ginny.  
  
" Why have you been trying to be nice to me lately?"  
  
This surprised him.  
  
" I mean of all the girls you could 'befriend' why did it have to be me? Is this some kind of joke or bet?"  
  
Draco brought his hand to her cheek ( and yes, i mean her face!!!)  
  
" Ginny, I would never do that to you. I ..uh.... " he trailed off.  
  
"Spit it out, Malfoy." Ginny said.  
  
" I just... I...... Well this."  
  
He pulled Ginny to him. He pressed his lips to hers. And , to his surprise, she deepened the kiss.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
After a few minutes, Ginny realized what was going on.... SHE WAS SNOGGING WITH MALFOY IN A STORAGE CLOSET.  
  
Push away!! her head was shouting.  
  
No!!! Don't stop this!!! Her heart was screaming.  
  
Ginny didn't pull away. And soon she realized why.....  
  
You like him!!!! A voice was screaming deep inside her.  
  
Yes, Ginny thought, I do.  
  
After a few more minutes, they stopped and went back to cleaning , each with a new respect for the other.  
  
Ginny stopped cleaning and thought. she realized that her once broken heart was fixed. That the empty space in her was only half empty. Now, of course, she wasn't in love or anything... but she was definately over Harry.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Draco noticed that Ginny had stopped cleaning .  
  
" Whacha doin'?" He asked.  
  
" Thinking." Ginny mumbled.  
  
" Of what?"  
  
" Uhh...... Stuff."  
  
" You didn't like it did you?" He blurted out.  
  
" Like what?"  
  
" The kiss." He said.  
  
" No!! I mean..... Of course i liked it... I mean...."  
  
"I know what you mean." He interrupted.  
  
" Er.... would you care if I did it again?"Draco asked.  
  
" Well... It depends if you're going to....."  
  
" If I did...."  
  
" Well..... I wouldn't hate it...... I might actually enjoy..."  
  
She was stopped by Draco's lips.  
  
After a few seconds, Draco pulled away.  
  
" Well??" He asked anxously.  
  
" Well... it was OK..."  
  
He was going to do it again when Professor Snape walked in.  
  
"Detention's over."  
  
Ginny and Draco left the closet with huge smiles.  
  
They both knew things were about to change, especially thousands of years of history.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************  
  
Eve Granger: Is this soon enough? Well sorry for taking too long its just that i'm a seventh grader and well.. i have lots of homework so I can't really update very often but I'll try. : - )  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked that. And thanx for the reviews. I need some suggestions so if you want , you can tell me what should happen.  
  
Keep reading,  
  
Jana 


End file.
